As modern headsets become lighter and more comfortable to wear, a user may continue to wear the headset after a conversation and await the next conversation without removing the headset. Furthermore, it may be the desire of the headset user to dial out from the headset or input other headset-related data into the headset without requiring the headset to be taken off or coupled to another device for data input.
However, current means and methods do not allow for easily inputting data related to the headset without requiring the headset to be taken off. Simply adding a mechanical keypad to a headset makes the headset have a form factor similar to a handset negating the advance in both smaller compact designs and comfort of a headset. Adding a display to a headset would require the user to have the headset in a position where the display was visible in order to read the display, usually requiring the user to take off the headset from the user's head.
Thus, a headset and method for easily entering data without requiring the headset to be in the user's sight or requiring the headset to be doffed is highly desirable.